Who would've known
by queen-sheep
Summary: Everyone knows that Bella has a stepdad, Phil. But does anyone know that this is the same Phil North from Nightworld? What happens when he meets the Cullens at the hostipal?  At the end of the first book ONESHOT


**A/N: Just a short oneshot from Bella's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV:<p>

I lay quietly on her bed in the hospital, trying not to fidget too much. It was 9 a.m. in the morning and yesterday, my mom had told me about how Phil had been so worried about me, he was coming to see me today. I internally sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil— in fact, he was very nice; but I didn't feel like explaining how I wanted to stay with Charlie to him. Renee mentioned that he was coming at 9:30 to see me.

The door cracked open as Edward walked into the room. I felt my heart soar at the sight of him and a smile started to form on my face. He must have sensed my anxiety because his eyes searched my face for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

I sighed. "My step dad is coming to see me today." I moaned.

"I though you liked him?" His voice was slightly puzzled and his head was tilted slightly to the side. I giggled slightly at the image he made.

"Yeah, I know, but what will he think about me staying in Forks?" I fretted.

Edward smiled at me, my favorite crooked smile. "You'll be fine." He soothed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It must be Phil.

"Come in." I called as Edward settled himself on the chair beside my bed.

My stepdad walked in— Viking blond hair perfect as usual, shirt crumpled slightly from the ride here, and emerald eyes looking worriedly in my direction. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward slightly frowning in his direction.

"Hey Bella." He greeted. "I heard about your accident."

I nodded in affirmation. His eyes flickered to Edward and he stiffened slightly in surprise. I could see confusion in his eyes and wondered about his reaction.

"Bella," he said cautiously. "Who… is that?"

"This is Edward." I replied nervously. "He's my, uh, friend." I could see Edward smirking at me and scowled at him. I could tell Phil didn't believe me for a second.

"You're a vampire." He blurted out suddenly, then his eyes darted to me as if he was unsure if I knew or not. Edward and I gaped at him; or well, I did.

Instantly, I knew Alice and Carlisle had heard him. Soon enough, the doors opened with a slight clicking sound as the two walked calmly inside and locked the door behind him. I saw Phil narrow his eyes at the door and then at the window.

"How did you guess?" Carlisle asked simply.

Phil shrugged in response to the question. "No offense, but you look like the stereotypical vampire. But vampires aren't supposed to…" he looked a bit confused and lost for words.

"There has to be another reason." Edward insisted. "You couldn't have possibly just come up with that out of thin air."

Phil let out a huge exhale of air. "Do you know about my twin sister?" he asked suddenly, directing the question at me.

I tensed up and nodded slowly. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle gave me curious glances. "She… died when she was 16 of pancreatic cancer."

Carlisle gasped slightly at this. They looked at him for an explanation. "Pancreatic cancer. It is rarely curable and the survival rate is less than 3 percent."

I looked over at Phil, where he stood stiffly with tight lips.

"But, what does this have to do with vampires?" I asked.

"The thing is my sister had a friend who was a vampire." He paused slightly to let that sink in. "His name was James."

I flinched slightly at the name and Edward drew closer to me protectively.

"He turned her into a vampire." He finished flatly.

For a moment, there was only silence. Phil frowned at the vampires in the room and shook his head. Suddenly, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. Could you come to the hospital? It's room 3B." He finished his conversation and turned to us again.

"That was my sister." He said. "She said she'll be here in a couple minutes."

For the next few moments, the room was filled with tension. Finally, Edward spoke.

"I can't read your mind." He said in frustration. I glanced at Phil. He seemed unsurprised by this.

"I know." He said, smirking. All of a sudden, he looked worriedly at me. "So, you told her about nightworld huh?"

We blinked at him in surprise. "Nightworld? What's that?"

He stared at us in surprise. "You mean, you don't—"

He never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Phil!" A feminine voice called.

The girl came into sight; an attractive, short girl with emerald green eyes framed with dark lashes. The same as Phil's I realized with a jolt. She looked like she came straight from a fairytale book. With a flying leap, she ran up to my step dad and hugged him around his waist because he was so much taller than her.

Another boy came into the room; with natural brown, wavy hair and intense gray eyes. Phil scowled at him slightly.

"Rasmussen." He said flatly.

The boy smiled slightly at his reaction. "Hi."

Phil stepped away from the girl and gestured down at her. "This is my sister, Poppy."

I started in surprise. _That _was his sister? She was the vampire? There was nothing wrong with her; in fact, she looked like a normal human being!

"I-I though you were a vampire!" I stammered, and then blushed when I realized how rude I sounded.

Poppy giggled; a light, musical noise and grinned down at me. "I am one!" she announced.

"You look human though…" I murmured, at lost for words. She smiled at me and opened her mouth slightly. Suddenly, fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes turned silvery, almost predatory. I gasped in surprise. In an instant, she was back to normal.

"I don't know why you guys," she gestured to the Cullens, "Look like that. Maybe a new species of vampire?" She shrugged.

Poppy turned to what seemed to be her boyfriend. "James." She said. After that, she was silent. It looked as if they were having a mental conversation though. The boy turned towards us.

"We'll have to report this to Thierry. You should probably expect to see us in a couple of weeks or so, if that's okay."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Alright. We'll see you then."

Poppy gave me one last sympathetic smile and walked out of the room with James right behind her. Phil nodded in my direction.

"I have to go now, but your mother will probably visit you later this day." He said. "And Bella? Don't worry about Jacksonville. Just stay with your soulmate."

Soulmate? I didn't know what it was, but I could tell it felt right. He left the room quietly and I slumped slightly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked anxiously.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Who would've known…" I pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~ :)<strong>


End file.
